


【名偵探柯南。暗黑館殺人事件】Circles（中村青司生日賀文）

by Graybi



Category: The Dark Mansion Murders, 名探偵コナン | Detective Conan | Case Closed, 殺人暗黑館, 館シリーズ - 綾辻行人 | Mansion Murders Series - Ayatsuji Yukito
Genre: M/M, 中村青司生日賀文
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-05
Updated: 2020-05-05
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:01:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24018691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Graybi/pseuds/Graybi
Summary: 半AU服部平次 警視工藤新一 自由身記者二人不認識
Relationships: Hattori Heiji & Kudou Shinichi | Edogawa Conan, Hattori Heiji/Kudou Shinichi | Edogawa Conan, 玄中玄
Kudos: 2





	【名偵探柯南。暗黑館殺人事件】Circles（中村青司生日賀文）

**Author's Note:**

> 靈感來自Q群轉的寫手精分七題，然後意外得知今天是中村青司生日，就拚一個（雖然連個名字都沒提  
> 突然奇想的兩小時短打，題文不符，看完不要罵我  
> 玄兒的記憶狀態上我有私設，但最後還是覺得大家隨自己的想法就好。歡迎討論。  
> 書是很久以前在圖書館借的，只求OOC不會傷到你  
> ***玄中玄量極少***  
>  我偏愛他他就當受所以偏中玄  
> 但他倆只要能在一起  
> 什麼都沒所謂
> 
> 寫手精分七題  
> 1、用一方死亡梗寫一篇甜文。  
> 2、用告白成功梗寫一篇虐文。  
> 3、甜文，以「那之後他們再也沒見過彼此」結尾。  
> 4、虐文，以「他們擁抱接吻」結尾。  
> 5、清水文，包含「他們合為了一體」這句話。  
> 6、肉文，包含「他們之間什麼也沒有發生」這句話。  
> 7、任意甜題虐寫虐題甜寫。
> 
> 看不懂不是你的問題  
> 別擔心

服部平次跨下機車，抬頭仰望眼前的日式古城。這只是座小城，所以沒有名字，或者應該說亡佚了。然而，這發生的事卻是很多故事的源頭。

代表夏天的知了稱職地鳴叫著。

城堡被一座和它相稱的小神社包圍，要靠近城堡，必須先進入神社範圍。

在服部穿過紅色的鳥居時，一個神職人員上前，他向對方表明來意和問了通往城堡的路後便與對方分別。不知名的小城堡和小神社吸外不了遊客，所以內裡空蕩蕩的。服部自在地行走其中。他是大阪的一名警視，今天會遠渡前來鐮倉參觀這隱沒在山林的小城，全因一宗案子。

一個月前，大阪發生了一件謀殺案。養子毒害了自己患有絕症的富人養父。行兇後，養子帶同養父的骨灰來到這小城撒灑，然後在附近的警視廳投案。

"父親說這是家族傳統。"

被問道為什麼要跑到鐮倉來時，養子這樣回答。

"家族傳統？"

被大阪府警視監暨老爸委任負責的平次問。

"警視知道那座城的故事嗎？"

"不知道。"

"稀譚社的工藤新一寫得很不錯喔。"

嫌犯一切從實招來，即時移送。

"吶。"  
在步出審問廳時，一直配合安排的養子回頭看向服部。  
"警視覺得，爸爸會怪我不把孩子生下來嗎？"  
他撫著平坦的小腹問。即便在訴說作案過程也只是紅了眼眶的養子哭了。

二人是在泰國認識的。她從來就沒認為自己是一個女生。中學輟學逃離接受不了自己的家庭，在社會打滾良久後，才總算存到一筆能撤底拋開過去的錢。好不容易熬過了漫長的調整期，卻在最後一刻被扒了錢包。

然後仍算是她的他遇上了他，並決定為他保留能傳宗接代的器官。

再之後是老掉牙的同性間無奈地以認養代替婚姻，和要告知對方自己懷孕前，得知對方患上絕症的苦澀故事。  
那時富人的身體已承受不了漫長的飛行旅程，二人也是費了不少功夫才把安樂死的藥物拿到手。

「喵！」  
一隻胖滋滋的大黑貓跑到服部腳邊，親暱地露出肚皮，從跨下的性徵可看出是隻被閹割了的公貓。在黑貓身後不遠處，有一隻身長差不多，但纖瘦修長的藍眼白貓坐在那。服部聽說這種貓很大機會是聾子。

察覺到服部的視線，黑貓靈活地從地上躍起跑向白貓，熱情地舔舐白貓的臉。

知了依然在叫著。

這座城最後是被放火攻下的，攻下的那刻，當時的將軍仍在城門處死守。

這城雖小，卻是多國馳度的交匯處之一。攻下有好處，但因其面積，失去也不多可惜。

朝廷的愛理不理可說是這裡失守的主因。

當時的城主還沒十八，卻被究責。最後結果是那些年常見的切腹了事。根據殘存不多的記錄，和城主是髮小的將軍事後去向成謎，城主的屍首也沒被發現。好事的人們因此編了不少或浪漫或悲壯的故事，例如這次案件中的富人是將軍的後代之類。敦真敦假，並不重要。

服部來到一片空地，據養子所說，骨灰就是被撒在這。這同時是城堡的所在地。事隔多年，燒灼的痕跡已不復見，大概是心理作用，服部覺得自己聞到股焦灼味。

「喵！」  
熱情的黑貓再度追來，並毫無顧忌地在土地上翻滾，那隻白貓比剛才要更靠近一些。  
「喂喂……」  
想要阻止褻瀆的行為，然後又想到那終究是人類的一廂情願罷了。服部蹲下身，在黑貓圓滾滾實呼呼的肚子上撫摸。

四周處於一片火海之中，很熱、很吵  
"這不是口口的錯！"  
"但是我的責任。"

「咦？」  
虛幻不實、載滿痛苦的話語似是在耳邊響起。服部抬頭看看四周，然後發現白貓正直直盯著他的眼睛看。

"口口！"  
模糊不清，但應該是個稱謂。

"口口口！"  
"我知道……口口口"  
火紅的樑木落下。

「嗚！」  
腦內彷彿飛蟲襲來般嗡嗡作響，服部在倒地前一刻撐住自己。地面的泥土帶著濕潤，黑貓受驚但沒有遠走，反而反常地走得更近看著他。

「喂！你沒事吧？中暑了嗎？」  
一個陰影從後而至，有人把傘舉到他頭頂。  
「沒事，只是……」  
覺得有點丟臉的服部撐著膝蓋打直身體，他身後是個和他同齡的白晢青年。

工藤這次來是要感謝神社為上次報導提供的協助。當他看到從來門可羅雀的門口停放了台以這鄉下地方來說很是拉風的機車時，以冷靜著稱的他仍露出了驚訝的神情。這插曲不影響他的行程，但他送上謝禮後還是問了神主那台機車的事。  
「刑警？」  
和這神社搭不上邊的職稱使他再次露出了平日不會展現的表情。

在走來的路上，他透過手機搞清楚了案子的大概。然後就看到那刑警差點跪倒地上。他快步走過去，並略略彎腰遞上擋陽用的傘子。

看到對方無礙後，新一也重新站好。

"謝謝你。"  
心內是滿滿的"我也是"。

「咦？」  
今天的第三次。  
「啊！牠喜歡你。」  
在他嘗試理清剛才的感情是什麼時，前方傳來關西那邊的腔調。  
「咦？」  
中斷的思緒重新接駁，和自己同高的人正盯著自己腳下。

那隻親人的白貓又纏到了自己腳邊，胖子黑貓還是——

「我還沒看過牠黏人。」  
工藤盯著躺在刑警鞋子上的黑貓說。

知了的聲音仍在四周迴響。

還有行程的工藤和奇怪的刑警分別後，慣常地來到山下的咖啡廳。最近他和鐮倉不知怎的特別有緣，下一篇報導的主角也在這附近，而且從這咖啡廳的窗戶便能看到，儘管那已經是一片廢墟。

與那不知名的神社和城堡差不多，這家咖啡廳總是只有三、兩個客人，而且都總是那幾個。  
「嗯……又來了。」  
虛幻的暈眩再次襲來。工藤抬手壓上太陽穴，嘗試把不適趕走。自第一次拜訪那神社後，這種感覺就不時襲來。說不上是痛還是眩，但頭就是會重重的，混身不起勁。

"盡快把工作處理好就回去休息吧！"  
這樣想的他結了帳後離開了咖啡廳。

門外是夏日的炎熱，但不至令人不適的程度。

在失去意識前，工藤聽到了機車的引擎聲。

工藤倏地睜眼，眼前是陌生的天花板和有點眼熟的吊燈。他花了點時間才記起那是咖啡廳的復古風吊燈。他正躺在店內的沙發上，從窗外透來的陽光看，他並沒有睡太久。  
「還好嗎？」  
溫柔得不真實的男聲從上而來，他看向聲源，是咖啡廳的其中一個常客，名字是……  
「浦登醫生？」  
他記得店員曾經這樣稱呼他。  
「你知道。」  
看不出年紀的黑衣男子露出了微笑。  
「你走出店外就突然暈到了，你朋友去了買運動飲料。」  
「我朋友？」  
「騎機車的那位。」  
新一馬上想到那刑警。  
「這樣呀……」  
事情往尷尬的方向發展了。工藤抓了抓頭。  
「口口哥哥，我們回來了！」  
「辛苦妳了，美鳥。」  
先進來的是和男子同樣白晢、負責帶路的少女，她和他一樣看不出年紀。男子的名字隱沒在門閘咿咿呀呀的聲響中。  
「喔！你醒來了。」  
果然是那個刑警。  
「嗯，謝謝您。」  
「客什麼氣！」  
皮膚黝黑的青年朝他遞上運動飲料後，恭敬地朝男子道謝。  
「畢竟我是個醫生。」  
男子朝二人點點頭後便回到自己的座位。工藤常在這碰到他，而每次男子都必然是坐在那位置上，看著那個方向。作為記者的直覺使工藤按捺不住心中的疑問。  
「那個……請問浦登醫生是不是知道些什麼？」  
姓浦登的男子和應該同姓的女子同時朝他看來。男子張了又張唇瓣，然後搖搖頭，說︰不知道。  
"他果然知道些什麼。"  
工藤心想，但他也察覺到對方不會透露一字一詞。收回視線的男子一直微彎著的嘴角突然更彎了點，然後一手依戀地搭上另一手的手肘。名為美鳥的女子覆上他的手，在他耳邊低聲說了些話。身為哥哥的男子聽後朝她溫柔一笑，嘴型似是在說：我知道。男子輕輕環住靠到自己身上的妹妹，視線再次投向遠方的那個位置。

「喂！你之後是要去時計館嗎？」  
以吵鬧著稱的大阪腔在耳邊壓得幾乎只剩氣音。沒想到看來粗枝大葉的刑警會知道那地點，工藤已數不清這是今天的第幾次失態。靠在他耳邊說話的男子眨著眼睛等待他的回答。  
「你怎麼知道的？」  
「嘻，來之前我做了些調查，畢竟難得來一趟嘛！」  
「你就是工藤新一吧！我在你口袋翻到了名片。」  
「神社那報導寫得蠻有趣的，我之後還找了你的其他報導看。」  
「要不我載你過去吧！這裡騎車過去就半小時左右，反正我本身也打算過去觀光！這樣我也比較放心！剛才你突然就倒地，蠻嚇人的！」  
「啊！我還沒自我介紹吧！我叫服部平次，請多多指教！」  
在喋喋不休中，大阪腔回復了吵鬧。  
「我知道喇，小聲點。」  
新一瞇起眼睛露出頭痛的樣子，儘管現在的他是久違的清爽。

END

中村青司快回去疼玄兒喇


End file.
